Talk:Briggs
I was under the impression that Briggs' original ship was a sailing ship. Before battling his crew, one of the crew members mentions that Champa had been building such ships already. :As you know, the ship wreckage at the cliffs between Indra and Osenia is the original ship that Briggs used. It was kind of a small ship, and as you can see from the wreckage it had two sails. One would have to presume that the way that ship was used was that the crew was using oars for propulsion, and the sails were used both for steering and for some extra propulsion. This more primitive Champa design is different from the radical-for-its-time Sailing Ship design that Alhafra made: a huge ship propelled entirely by catching the wind in its huge sails, without using any oars at all. That's pretty much the while idea going on there. The only unusual part is that the Alhafran design is the only one that's properly called the "Sailing Ship" while the other ones like what Briggs had are merely ships that sail. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:50, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Izumo trading I thought I had Mind Read everyone in Champa and Izumo, and I never heard of any trading occuring between the two towns. Where does it say they traded? Phimi 22:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :In Izumo after the Serpent's been defeated, talk to the innkeeper from the side. He'll say the following line: "Briggs, from Champa, hasn't been by selling much fish lately, so our menu's suffered." And his Mind Read text is "If Briggs's ship doesn't come out soon, we won't be able to get any seafood. Until then, all we'll have to eat is freshwater fish." In other words, Briggs of Champa sells fish to the Izumoans, and I presume that's a main way Champa is sustained in terms of commerce. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:16, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Number of Sea Fighters While it is completely clear that Briggs only had four Sea Fighters, before the battle there are four on deck yet there is one below deck with Briggs. One of the ones on deck even says there's one below deck. :Yeah, that scene makes it pretty unmistakable that there are at least 5. Is it possible that when Briggs calls down the Sea Fighters from above deck, three of them are willing to come down and fight while one of them flees for himself and leaves the group and town forever so that he won't get apprehended by the recently arrived Madrans? That idea can't be ruled out, I think... And I don't think it's provable anywhere that Briggs only has ever had a maximum of four, either. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 02:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Just some queries I have Did the kibombo really share weapons with Brigg's crew? I know that the Kibombo warriors let no-one touch their weapons, due to the very potent poison they wield. I thought the two raids were merely a coincidence. Also, I was sure that Briggs stumbled across Treasure Isle after leaving Alhafra -I thought someone said this, but I can't remember who, but even if no-one did, then it would still make sense because if he got it before the tidal wave, then he wouldn't have resorted to piracy and it should've been lost along with his ship anyway. Slax01 01:11, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :This was something I had a lot of trouble attempting to make rigid sense of because townsperson gossip in Madra giving contradictory information. At the very least, the simultaneous two-group raid leaves different people in town to choose between believing it was a coincidence and believing there was an alliance between the two, and when I wrote this article I would have just reported it like that without deciding between the two. But what made me decide to assume the alliance as fact is that the gossip states the Kibombo knew the layout of the town in advance, and took advantage of that weak section of wall to the left as a result of that knowledge - since the Kibombo had just arrived, they could only gain that knowledge from the sea fighters. I'm not sure where it was stated that the Kibombo would never let anyone else touch or make use of their poison-laden weapon, or even if that would have prevented them from allowing their circumstantial pirate allies to use them, though. It wouldn't be possible for Briggs to have looted that early part of Treasure Isle after fleeing Alhafra on the big sailing ship, though, since before that can happen you can get to Treasure Isle and its chests were already looted. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 01:50, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::The person who says Kibombo won't let anyone have the poison they use on their weapons is the Kibombo item vendor, who complains about not being able to profit from selling the stuff, and though there's nothing to say that there isn't an exception, without evidence to say there is an exception, I see no reason to disbelieve her. As for the positioning of the raid, I always thought that the reason for the Kibombo warriors to be attacking the weak point near the jail was simply because the weak spot was on the west side of Madra, so when they attacked from the gondowan cliffs (also to the west) then they would just naturally run into it if they ran in a straight line (which I see no reason why they wouldn't). Your point about treasure Isle's a good one though, I forgot it could be accessed that early. Slax01 03:14, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Meh, I frankly suspect that there's probably some sort of translation error/awkwardness going on with the text there in general in the English version that causes there to be several statements that seem to be reliable statements of fact by themselves but end up contradicting each other, making figuring out the true sequence of events difficult. There's a lot of room for assumptions to be made that could end up being wrong. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:21, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'd have to agree with that XD -either way, there's not enough reliable evidence, so I'm not going to edit the article much (aside from maybe grammar and stuff), I just wanted to know what other people thought on the matter. Slax01 03:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I realize this is an old thread, but personally I was under the impression that Kibombo were the ones who broke the wall. That was how they knew about it. In addition, if you Mind Read the Kibombo hiding in the Gondowan Cliffs, one wonders what happened to the people who escaped from the prison they broke into. If they had been working with the pirates, there's nothing they say or think to indicate they even knew it was Briggs they were releasing.